


Интервью

by Ersente



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда мужчины нужны, чтобы познакомились две женщины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интервью

\- Что это такое? - спросила Фрэнки, впервые увидев Полли. Точнее, ноги и задницу Полли, пытающейся слезть с крыла.  
\- Потрясающая женщина, - прошептала Полли, следя за Фрэнки, рассекающей толщу воды.

Иногда мужчины нужны, чтобы познакомились две женщины. Полли сомневалась, что встретила бы капитана Франческу Кук, если бы не привязалась к Джо в погоне за сенсационной статьей. Фрэнки точно знала, что не обратила бы внимания на расфуфыренную блондинку, которая слишком дорожит высокими каблуками и удачно играет роль занозы в заднице. Но они познакомились, обменялись язвительными улыбками и разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы встретиться спустя несколько недель.  
\- Интервью? - спросила Фрэнки.  
\- Да, интервью. Женщина — командор мобильного отряда королевских ВМС в нашем насквозь маскулинном мире. Вы можете стать образцом для подражания!  
Полли нужна новая громкая статья. После дела Тотенкопфа прошло уже три недели, мисс Перкинс едва не стала миссис Салливан, но вовремя разругалась с Джо в пух и прах. Было бы странно, если бы этого не произошло, и слава Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и гигантомании, что отношения закончились, как им полагалось — громким скандалом и мелочными обидами. Полли хотела работать и не могла быть просто красивой куклой Небесного капитана.  
\- Не заинтересована.  
Фрэнки была подходящей кандидатурой, горячим материалом, не сенсацией, но интереснее грабителя с Пятой авеню. И она отказывалась давать интервью.  
Какая нормальная женщина откажется от статьи о себе?  
\- Что? - спросила Полли.  
\- Не заинтересована, - повторила Кук.  
\- Почему?  
Отказ Франчески вызвал закономерное возмущение. Она не просто не воспользовалась любезно предоставленным ей шансом, но и посмела отвергнуть предложение Полли.  
\- Я не обязана объяснять вам свои поступки.  
Чертова англичанка собиралась вывести Полли из себя, но та не привыкла легко сдаваться.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда поужинаем?  
Предложение было неожиданным даже для самой мисс Перкинс. Она ляпнула и тут же застыла, напряженно вслушиваясь в телефонные помехи и дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала Франческа.  
\- Хорошо? - с удивлением спросила Полли.  
\- Хорошо.  
Можно было не сомневаться, что Фрэнки улыбается. Она вообще часто улыбается, как будто у нее не бывает плохого настроения. Или просто привлекает внимание к своим губам, которые так и тянет по...  
Полли откашлялась.  
\- Где? Когда? - спросила она.  
Франческа засмеялась.  
\- Ну же, мисс Перкинс, это вы меня пригласили.  
Полли умудрилась не покраснеть. Конечно, никто и не заметил бы, если бы ее щеки вспыхнули. Никто, кроме нее самой, поэтому было очень важно не покраснеть.  
\- Когда вы будете в Нью-Йорке? - спросила она.  
\- Завтра.  
\- Завтра вечером в Sloppy Loui's? - предложила Полли.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала Фрэнки.  
\- А вы разговорчивая.  
\- Стараюсь, как могу.  
Полли начала сомневаться, что ей удастся разговорить командора Кук и сделать подходящие фотографии, но отступать было не в ее правилах.  
Она напишет статью.

Фрэнки надела платье, подчеркивающее все достоинства фигуры и оставляющее место для воображения. Она привела себя в порядок, как женщина, а не как командор. Если мисс Перкинс надеялась, что получит статью о бабе в брюках, то она жестоко ошибалась — Фрэнки не собиралась ей помогать. Франческа хотела появиться перед ней, распустив волосы и подчеркнув свою женственность, чтобы узнать — западает Полли на военную форму или все-таки на человека.  
Естественно, в ресторане все провожали Фрэнки взглядом. Пусть она была не единственной женщиной, но зато самой неповторимой. Мужчины могли бегло оценить ее ноги и ягодицы, мазнуть глазами по груди, но неизменно спотыкались на черной повязке, закрывающей правый глаз. И прилипали взглядами, вызывая неудовольствие своих спутниц.  
\- Здесь свободно? - спросила Фрэнки, глядя на Полли.  
Та удивилась. Боже, храни Королеву, Полли удивилась, разглядывая Франческу.  
\- Нет, - сказала она, справившись с собой. - Я жду одного... одну женщину.  
\- Ну, я посижу с вами, пока эта женщина не придет, - улыбаясь, сказала Фрэнки.  
Официант явно испытывал сомнения, но Полли жестом дала ему понять, что все в порядке. Франческа села напротив и углубилась в меню.  
\- Даже без «здравствуйте»? - спросила Перкинс.  
\- Здравствуйте. Умираю от голода.  
Фрэнки улыбалась, наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением — тяжело удивить журналистку, которая успела познакомиться с разными сторонами жизни. Хотя, Полли все еще оставалась в каком-то смысле невинной. Упертой блондинкой, у которой хватило ума забраться в самолет, нося обувь на высоком каблуке.  
Сделав заказ, Фрэнки оперлась локтями на стол и посмотрела в глаза Полли.  
\- Мы просто ужинаем? - спросила она.  
\- Можем поужинать сложно, - улыбаясь, сказала Перкинс.  
Ее губы опять были ярко-красными, прическа — идеальной, а настроение — боевым. Фрэнки не сомневалась, что Полли нужна только статья, но не знала, как далеко та готова зайти, чтобы достичь своей цели. Хотя, если быть честной, где-то в глубине души теплилась надежда, что Перкинс хотела встретиться именно с Франческой, а не бой-бабой на страже интересов королевства. На свете были и другие женщины-военные, но Полли выбрала...  
Фрэнки нахмурилась.  
\- Надеюсь, это не из-за Джо?  
\- Что?  
\- Твое приглашение на ужин.  
\- Нет. Нет же. Ни в коем случае, - с возмущением сказала Полли.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда почему?  
\- Э... ну почему бы нам не поужинать?  
\- Статья? - спросила Фрэнки.  
\- Нет!  
\- У тебя в сумочке фотокамера. На коленях лежат блокнот с ручкой. Ты была явно удивлена, что я не при параде...  
\- Стоп, - возмутилась Полли. - Может быть, у меня и есть камера. Может быть, у меня заготовлены блокнот с ручкой. Но я не была...  
\- Была, - перебила ее Фрэнки.  
\- Пусть так. Я была удивлена. Но потому что не видела тебя в... платье.  
\- Сколько минут мы провели вместе?  
\- Не знаю. Не помню. Не считала, - сказала Полли.  
\- И все на борту моего лайнера.  
\- Пусть так.  
\- Я не блондинка, чтобы лезть на борт в юбке и на каблуках.  
Перкинс вспыхнула, словно ее оскорбили. Фрэнки прикинула и решила, что на самом деле могла оскорбить ее, но не собиралась извиняться. Глупость была на совести журналистки.  
\- Неважно. Пусть так. Я хотела взять интервью. Ты отказалась, и я...  
\- На что ты готова пойти, чтобы получить интервью? - спросила Фрэнки.  
\- На все!  
\- На все? Ты уверена?  
Полли занервничала и облизала губы. Франческа искренне сомневалась, что те могли на самом деле пересохнуть — помада лежала слишком густым слоем, — но ей было приятно наблюдать, как с Полли слетает невозмутимость. Как одежда.  
\- Я уверена, - с вызовом сказала Перкинс.  
\- Хорошо. Только сначала поужинаем. И ты расскажешь о себе.  
Фрэнки было плевать на биографию Полли. Но должен же кто-то болтать.

\- А потом? - спросила Полли.  
\- Потом я унесла оттуда свой зад, потому что очень им дорожу. Увы, глазом я дорожила меньше, поэтому пришлось с ним расстаться, - сказала Фрэнки. - Будешь? - спросила она, протягивая Полли бутылку «Дом Периньон».  
\- Нет, я на работе, - отказалась Перкинс, вызвав у Франчески приступ смеха.  
\- То есть, ты можешь тра... прости, заниматься любовью, но не можешь выпить? - спросила та, просмеявшись.  
\- Правильно. Одно могу, другое не могу. Неужели это так сложно для тебя?  
\- Нет. Я поняла. Усвоила. Раскаиваюсь.  
Фрэнки уткнулась носом в бедро Полли, наслаждаясь запахом. Перкинс была немного худовата — Франческа предпочитала девушек попышнее, — но с этим можно было смириться: в ней не было ни капли стыда и ни грамма скованности.  
\- И тебе не мешает, что у тебя... ну... нет глаза?  
\- Нет. А тебе мешает, что у меня нет глаза?  
\- Нет. Так даже лучше. Фотографии для передовицы, - сказала Полли.  
Фрэнки была готова поспорить, что та представляет себе статью. Что уже почти написала ее, неважно, что еще расскажет доблестная капитан Кук. Странно, что Франческе было все равно: обычно она не любила журналистов именно за это — за словесный понос, который их прохватывал, стоит появиться намеку на сенсацию.  
\- Еще вопросы? - спросила Фрэнки.  
\- Сотни. Вот например...  
\- Потом. Мне утром возвращаться. А я все еще не насытилась твоим телом.  
Полли покраснела и попыталась прикрыть грудь простыней, но это не могло остановить Франческу. Капитан Кук всегда добивалась своего. А мисс Перкинс не особо и сопротивлялась.

\- У меня еще остались десятки вопросов! - с возмущением сказала Полли утром, глядя, как Фрэнки одевается.  
\- Запиши их. Я пришлю тебе любовное письмо, с ответами на вопросы. Поверь, я никому и никогда не писала столь романтичные вещи.  
\- Это подло!  
\- Прости, Полли, но я должна вернуться на службу, - сказала Франческа.  
\- Но!..  
\- Мне пора. Пришли мне романтичное письмо с десятком вопросов. И заплати за номер, я не успеваю.  
Фрэнки сбежала, надеясь, что Полли получила именно то, что хотела.  
Полли валялась на кровати и не кипела от возмущения. Она получила именно то, что хотела. Удовлетворила свой интерес, получила подтверждение своим догадкам и кучу материала для статьи. Ради которой можно было пойти на все. Но что намного важнее — она удовлетворила голод по красивому женскому телу.  
Все-таки, мужчины иногда нужны.


End file.
